Rin Gets Everything She Wants
by MangaWitch808
Summary: So, this story follows Sesshoumaru as he travels around, having various adventures with the adorable Rin, and the annoying Jaken. This includes lots of witty sarcasm, crude humor, curse words and random crap. It doesnt follow the storyline like exactly...
1. Prolouge

"Hey, InuYasha," Kagome began.

"What?" he asked irritated. They sat under the stars along the campfire with their comrades Miroku, Sango and the cute little Shippo. Not to mention Kirara, Sango's demon cat. InuYasha seemed really upset today because he had lost another battle with his older brother, Sesshoumaru.

"Did you notice that girl that Sesshoumaru was travelling with?" Kagome asked.

"What about it?" InuYasha asked, irritated at the mention of his brother.

"Didn't you say that he hated humans? So why would he let a little girl just travel around with him?"

"Maybe he's a freaky perv that preys on little children."

"A pedophile?"

"Call it whatever you want. I don't give a damn. Or maybe he's just like father, no matter how much he denies it. Father always had a weakness for mortal women."

"You have a weakness for mortal women too."

"Shut up Kagome. Just go to sleep." InuYasha turned away from Kagome.


	2. How Did It Go?

I am not a pedophile. I hate mortals. I do not like company. So why is it that I am letting this foolish little mortal girl accompany me? What am I thinking? I even got the dragon for her to ride on and everything. New kimono, new sandals. What else did I get this girl? New hair ribbon. I can't keep track. I just get it for the girl. And what I can't understand is _**why**_…

I turned to glance at the girl. Her name is Rin. She took care of me when I was not well. Maybe this is gratitude? I pushed back that and other thoughts. Maybe I am keeping her around to piss off Jaken. It's fun to piss of Jaken. Really fun. The bastard is annoying. Whatever it is, I must find out. Because I am sure there is a logical explanation.

About pissing off Jaken, I guess he assumed that I would drop Rin off at the next human village—and I was planning too—but when that didn't happen, he seemed upset. Now why did I not drop Rin off…? That village was not right for her. To repay my debt, I must find a good village. That is the truth. No other reason. I am not fond of her. That cannot be it. Yes… I am grateful.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" I heard her call from behind. I turned slightly to see why she called.

"Can we, um, stop for a moment? I have to go…" she said quietly.

I stopped walking. Humans and their stupid bladders. She jumped off of the dragon and walked away. After she was out of her meager human earshot, Jaken asked me, once again—the annoying little bastard—why Rin was following us.

I turned away. I really do not care for Jaken. He is one of the most irritating people I wish I had never known. If something killed him, good riddance. But if something killed Rin—something had killed Rin actually. A pack of wolves mauled the poor child. And I brought her back with my sword. Yes, a sword that heals people. Father, thanks for this present. How the f*ck is this useful? Do I heal my enemies to death?

Anyway, I believe I felt pity on the girl. Pity and gratitude is all it is. Why am I overthinking this? I need to focus on getting that sword from InuYasha. Tessaiga… dammit Dad, you give the mutt the better sword? Favoritism at its best. But it's probably because Father had a thing for mortal women, InuYasha's mother was a mortal woman… he probably favored him more because of his Mom? Maybe. But I'm the full demon. That should be my sword, dammit. Well, work with what you've got.

By this time I realized that Jaken had been talking this whole time. "—and that is why I believe it is in your best interest Lord Sesshoumaru to—"

I tuned the bastard out again. My Lord, he was annoying.

So Rin came back, and got on the dragon again. Jaken just stared at her. "So how did it go?"

"How did it go?" Rin repeated, surprised and blushing.

Jaken you dipshit; who asks that? Who the f*ck asks that question. Why the f*ck would you ask that question? How the f*ck did you come up with that question? I turned to just stare at him with a look that simply said _what__the__f*ck?_ And of course Rin didn't answer, so we kept it moving. Let that be for now.


	3. Jaken Screams Like a Bitch

So by now we had traveled a good deal, and, of course taking out the time to feed Rin and all that other good stuff, we were making pretty good time. Where was I going? To find that Narako bastard. I can't stand his ass. He keeps f*cking with me. All day, everyday. And when I find his ass—

I glanced at my tenseiga, my little paradox. Swords kill right? They are supposed to leave a bloody mess. No. Mine doesn't do that. It does the opposite. I need tetsusaiga, tessaiga, whatever the bloody f*ck it's called. I need it, because I have tons of shit to do, and tons of people to kill. Look at my to-do list. I have plans. That half-ass InuYasha can't accomplish anything with that sword. It would suit me better.

Yet there is one small doubt in my mind. Had I not had tenseiga, Rin would still be dead. I glanced back at her, and saw her leaned against Ah-un, the dragon, quietly staring into space.

So what? She isn't important. Mortals have to die one day, so I just prolonged the inevitable. And I would not have cared. Had she died, I would not feel this debt of gratitude. She's alive so, now I have this debt. Right? Of course.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin called. "Why do you think that the sky turns red at sunset?"

"A child should learn not to talk so much," Jaken said.

I gave him the _dumbass,__shut__the__f*ck__up_ look this time. "The sky turns red because red is the longest wavelength of color," I answered.

"Oh… I thought it was because fairies danced in the sky."

Who the hell told you that?

"Who the hell told you that?" Jaken said, verbalizing my thought.

"My mother…" Rin answered quietly.

Jaken you asshole mutherf*cker.

"Well your mother is—"

We never heard the rest of that statement, thank God, because I would have had to kill Jaken, and Rin was actually fond of him. We didn't hear it because something like an earthquake occurred. Not just your average Japanese 3.5 or something. I mean a good 7.7. So the ground shook and Rin screamed. After it stopped, I turned to console Rin, but she was just looking out into the distance. Jaken had crawled into a ball. Don't tell me… I had to know…

"Rin, did you scream?" I asked, carefully.

"No, I was staring at that thing I saw in the distance! It was like a giant fell down!" She pointed toward a field.

"Then Jaken, did you…?" What a bitch… Suddenly, I saw InuYasha jumping through the sky, carrying that human girl on his back, followed by that giant demon cat. And wherever those fools are, there are pieces of the shikkon jewel.

Let me explain the story of the shikkon jewel. So this jewel is supposed to be pure and full of power and epic and whatnot, but this stupid human girl with bad aim shattered it into hundreds of pieces. To this day, I still cannot believe that a jewel as powerful as the shikkon jewel was broken like that. I mean, if a single shard of it can bring a person back from the dead, then I'm pretty sure it can withstand an arrow. Unless that was an amazing arrow. Maybe it was enchanted or some shit. I dunno.

So I glance at Jaken. "Take care of Rin," and I follow those idiots, hoping to get that piece before they do.

I arrive at the scene of the battle, where they are fighting some dragon demon thing. Now, in reality, I don't give a flying damn about the fight, but since I can't see the jewel shard (only that mortal girl can) I decide to join in. InuYasha immediately starts talking trash.

"Get out of here Sesshoumaru!" he shouts at me. "This is not your battle."

"You aren't handling it very well," I reply. "Just tell me where the jewel shard is and I'll—"

"InuYasha look out!" The girl screamed. He jumped out of the way of a fire blast attack. He turned around and shouted, "Kagome!" as he moved her out of the way of another blast.

They sure do call each other's names a lot. Several times throughout the battle I heard at least a dozen Kagomes, and Sangos, and Shippous and Mirokus, and Inuyashas. At this point I was like, shut the hell up. Really. I mean, if you all are going to get hurt in battle, don't come. Especially the one with the arrows. All she does is bark orders, when she should be using those arrows on her back. InuYasha sure knows how to pick a woman.

But then again Rin is pretty useless. But Rin is a little girl who has no weapon, so… I mean if that girl could shatter a shikkon jewel, then I'm sure she could kill a dragon. And on top of that, isn't that the reincarnation of Kikiyou? Kikiyou's a crazy bitch now isn't she? I don't really care. It's taking them a while to kill that dragon thing.


	4. Now We Decide To Help?

So I decide to end it quickly with my razor claw things.

Here's a quick note. I don't name my moves. What the f*ck is the purpose of that? Why am I screaming out the names, telling you what I'm about to do? It makes no sense, it's a waste of time, f*ck that shit, it's over. I use my razor claw things. Not blades of blood, not wind scar, not green lightning or some shit. It's just razor claws. As long as the move accomplishes its purpose, I am a happy dude. So don't come and ask me what I name my moves, or I'll just give you a look, depending on the occasion, then ignore you, and continue on with my life. It's as simple as that.

So I use my green razor claw things and wonderfully chop up that dragon it had taken them a full episode of their lives to kill. Easy. No bullshiting time. Quick and easy. I have to get back to Rin quickly, because I know somehow Jaken will f*ck something up. He always does. It's not even funny how much he f*cks things up. I need a better babysitter. Or maybe I should just dump Rin off somewhere…

After I end the battle, I ask, "Where's the jewel shard?"

"There is none," InuYasha replied.

"I'm not an idiot. Why else would all of you fight this monster thing?"

"It's called an Oni-Serpent," the monk corrected. Do I give a damn?

"We fought it to help out the people of the village down there," the arrow girl said. "It was terrorizing them."

So you wasted your time, and put your futile lives in danger, with no benefit to yourself? More importantly you wasted MY time? Mortals….

"You have to be kidding me…"

"Now who's the idiot?" InuYasha asked.

"Be nice to your brother," said the boomerang girl. "At least he cares enough to save you. I wish Kohaku—"

"He wasn't being a loving older brother!" InuYasha shot back.

"I really don't care about InuYasha; I just thought there was a shard involved," I stated. "A demon—"

"Oni-Serpent," the monk corrected.

"A demon—"extra emphasis on the word _demon_, "—of that size should have held a shard."

"It doesn't," arrow girl assured.

F*ck the millennium. I'm done. I had better get back. So I turn around to walk away when I realize, hey Sesshoumaru you dipshit, your brother has the sword you want. He's right here and he's weak from that battle. Where the hell are you going? So I turn around and attack him with my razor things.

InuYasha moves out the way and draws his sword. So naturally, I draw mines. And we fight. I'd only been fighting the mutt for no more than two seconds when his bitch started calling his name. I looked her dead in the eyes, "Shut the f*ck up."

"Don't tell Kagome that!" InuYasha shouted, as he rushed me. I parried his blow and struck low. InuYasha's fighting style was childish, and impulsive. He was really bad at sword fighting, but the mere strength of the sword gave him an edge.

"Wind scar!" he shouted, giving me ample warning to move out of the way.

"Why the hell would you announce your next move?" I asked. I stopped fighting. "No, seriously? Is that for your own benefit? Or is that supposed to scare me? Because it doesn't; it actually helps a lot. Does screaming it out empower the move? If it doesn't, then you really need to stop announcing your moves. Maybe you'd actually hit someone, and save some energy."

"Hey, shutup!" InuYasha yelled. "Wind scar!"

Maybe I should try that in battle. "Razor claws!" I shout. No… no empowerment whatsoever. Maybe the name has to be cool.

"Are you mocking me?" InuYasha shouted. Calm down asscake. I'm experimenting.

Never mind, I'll try some other time. I need that sword. So the idiot charges me again, because since it didn't work the first time, it will obviously work the second time. I sidestep him and trip him. He falls face first. I laugh on the inside. I try to take the idiot's sword, but that mutherf*cker is a fighter. He won't let go. He's all beat up, and I'm sure I've broken some bones and sliced him so bad that he's bleeding. But the mutherf*cker won't let go.

Now his "friends" decide to step in. Sure, let me beat the mutherf*cker up, then you guys can save him. Best plan of action. I had actually forgotten they were there, because his bitch arrow girl stopped shouting his name like they were making fierce love.

"Stop!" arrow girl shouted readying her arrow. InuYasha, you really need to train this girl on the proper time to use an arrow. I mean, this would have been extremely helpful a couple of minutes ago. I've already stopped the ass whooping. That pisses me off. All his other friends ready battle positions as well.

"Kagome, go home… Don't get hurt…" InuYasha pleads. This one needs counseling on when and where to except help. And sure, ignore all the other friends you have. In fact…

"Arrow girl," I begin, "Don't you think that would have been more helpful a moment ago? Why wait until I've beat the fool half to death before helping?"

"Yeah, Sango, Miroku… why didn't you…?" InuYasha added.

Mortals…


	5. So We're All Pretty Much Useless

_**Authors's Note: Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while! Thanksgiving came and went, and on top of that- I'm the world's greatest procrastinator... Please bear with me! I'll finish this story... And just a reminder, this won't follow the original storyline, will be OOC a lot, and have jokes outside the time period. It's not a crack fic though. I'll do a special one for that...**_

So arrow girl shot that arrow, which I dodged. Then boomerang girl threw her boomerang, which I dodged, and monk guy did that wind tunnel shit. Again, I dodged. No wonder they didn't help; they are in fact very useless. I'm Sesshoumaru bitch.

Alright, here's the issue. That sword InuYasha has shocks me when I touch it. Z_ap__zap_! Father has this sick joke. He must have cursed the sword so that I can't use it. And he must think that's funny. The bastard. Even from the grave he f*cks with me. As I try to remove the sword, it's hurting me. But I don't give I damn, I want that shit.

Eventually I let go, simply because this is tiring… And it's really f*cking up my hand. I only have one of these things, so I had better be careful. Then I kick InuYasha in the stomach, just for fun. He grunts. I laugh on the inside. By now it's pretty dark. Should I just kill this ass? Nah, I'm not in the mood.

I'm about to leave, I really am, but arrow girl shoots an arrow and destroys my armor. What the hell? Did she not see I was just about to go? Bitch, now I have to go through the trouble of teaching her a lesson. So I walk toward her, taking my sweet time because I don't feel like rushing, and she's too scared shoot another arrow. But InuYasha grabs my feet.

"Leave her alone! Run Kagome!" He shouts.

These idiots are so damn annoying. They truly are. I kick him again, and he let's go. I raise my razor claw whip things and slash at her. She screams, which is pretty funny because I'm not going to kill her. She may come in handy one day. I just want to teach the bitch a lesson. I end up slashing off parts of her shirt. The monk guy starts clapping, "Nice."

I slash at him too, because he's annoying. I catch him in the back, and he shouts. Then boomerang girl, obviously his lover, runs to his side. So, yes, all pretty much useless. And I leave.


	6. Losing Rin: Jaken

Why did Lord Sesshoumaru go? More importantly, why did he leave me with this girl? Why is this girl even here? Lord Sesshoumaru is the most intelligent being in the world, and I don't question his actions, but I still wonder. What's so special about this human?

"Jaken?" Rin called. "What do you think Lord Sesshoumaru thinks about?"

"What do you mean?" This child can ask some pretty weird questions.

"I mean, since Lord Sesshoumaru is so quiet, he must think a lot. Do you think he thinks like he talks?"

"You talk too much."

"Oh… I'm sorry."

So she thinks she knows all about Lord Sesshoumaru. So now she's an expert on Lord Sesshoumaru. Now she's getting all deep and intimate with his thoughts. Now she can tell his actions and what he's thinking. This uppity little girl right here. She thinks she's cool.

"Let me tell you something, little girl," I begin. She turned around and stared at me intently, as if to take in every detail. "Lord Sesshoumaru is a powerful, blood thirsty, vicious, demon who will destroy any enemy of his. And even some of his friends."

"Really? Lord Sesshy seems nice to me."

"Lord Sesshy?" Now she's making up nicknames. Look at her. "Lord _Sesshoumaru_ is mysterious and intelligent, so there is no way of knowing how he thinks or what he thinks of."

"Oh… but why come is Lord Sesshy letting me travel around with him?"

Why come? Isn't the proper way to say that, 'how come'? Her grammar…

"Rin, you say 'how come', not 'why come'."

"How come Lord Sesshy let me travel with him?"

Don't sass me girl. "Don't sass me girl."

She seemed a little hurt by that. "I didn't mean too…"

"Well you did." I felt accomplished that I had put her in her place. "Now I'm about to take a nap. Don't disturb me."

I leaned against Ah-Un and turned away from her. Then I drifted to sleep. And let me tell you, that was some marvelous sleep. Marvelous. I mean, I slept so deeply and sweetly. And it was a dreamless sleep, which I prefer. That way, you don't tire yourself out dreaming while you sleep. I have not slept like that in a while. This must be a bad omen.

I woke up with a start as someone kicks me in the back of the head. "Ah shit! Who did that? Face the wrath of—Lord Sesshy—Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Where's Rin?"

"Uh, she's not here?"

"Did you lose Rin?"

"No, I swear she was right here when I fell asleep…" Worst response ever. Lord Sesshoumaru seemed to get extremely angry. Like angry... Oh dear. Where did that girl go? I told her not to move! And why did Lord Sesshoumaru even care? I can't ask that question out loud and expect to live.

"She couldn't have wandered far. Maybe she just went to relieve herself?"

"Why would you fall asleep while babysitting?"

"I—I only had some really good rest…"

He didn't reply. What could he be thinking? Dammit… I'm in so much trouble. That may have been the last sleep I'll ever have.


	7. Finding Rin: Sesshy

I knew Jaken would do something stupid. He's useless too. A kiss ass, yes man, who is useless. I come back and see him sleeping it up while Rin is nowhere to be found. So I kick him in the back of the head. He wakes up in a fuss. "Ah shit! Who did that? Face the wrath of—Lord Sesshy—Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Did he just call me Lord Sesshy? What the—that's not the issue. Where is Rin?

"Where's Rin?" I ask.

"Uh, she's not here?" Jaken asks back. Of course not you ass! If she was here, would I ask you this question? Don't be stupid. I know you just woke up, but your dumbass shouldn't have been sleeping anyway.

"Did you lose Rin?"

"No, I swear she was right here when I fell asleep…" Worst response ever. What kind of dumbshit babysitter falls asleep and says that the kid was there before they fell asleep? He could have worded that shit better. Now I'm extremely angry. His stupidity infuriates me.

"She couldn't have wandered far. Maybe she just went to relieve herself?"

"Why would you fall asleep while babysitting?"

"I—I only had some really good rest…" So you were only resting? There is a difference between rest and sleep. Rest is light sleep. You were having a deep, relaxing slumber. That's what you were having mutherf*cker. I hope you enjoyed that shit, because that may be the last you ever get to have. I begin to walk away. Jaken follows. Now where would Rin be? She would probably just wander around and get some food or empty her tiny human bladder. Maybe she tripped and broke her leg. How long had she been gone?

"When did you fall asleep?" I ask.

"…" He pauses. That means right after I left. Dumbass. So she could've been eaten by wolves again by now. I kick him again, just for the fun of it. I'm in a kicking mood today. Maybe because I'm surrounded by assholes.

I enter the forest. It isn't too thick, so that's likely where she went. I begin to look through bushes, but I remember that I'm Sesshoumaru, bitch. I don't look through bushes. "Jaken," I indirectly order.

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru," He begins to crouch around, looking through bushes. For a couple of minutes he is very unsuccessful. The jackass comes out with scratches and cuts all over. But he'd better find Rin. Or else he dies. I'm sure he's aware of that.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" He calls. What now bitch?

"What?" I answer.

"I found her!" So I follow his voice. And to my displeasure, I see Rin all the way at the bottom of a huge ditch, unconscious. I looks like she fell down and hit her head or something. Jaken you terrible, dumbshit babysitter. I go down and get Rin out. Poor thing.

Did I just think that?

Weird…

"Wake up," I say.

"Will that make her wake up?" Jaken asks. It had better, or else you can permanently continue your deep slumber mutherf*cker. But she does wake up. Jaken has some wonderful luck.

"Go get some water," I command.

"From where Mi'lord?" I don't know. Find it you jackass. Oh my Lord, I need a new yes man. He quickly runs to get water. He had better be quick. And quickly enough, he returns. I give Rin the water. She seems okay. She gets up.

"What happened? Is it dark already…? I just went to pick some flowers for Jaken…"

So you did cause all this you dipshit.

Rin seemed sad. "Did I cause too much trouble? Was everyone looking for me? Sorry…"

That's adorable…


	8. Cute Apology

So the next day, we are well on our way to wherever, and I'm still pretty pissed. At first I was pissed about what happened to Rin. But she's all bandaged up so she's good. And moving right along, I was pissed at Jaken. But he always pisses me off, so right now, I'm pissed because I don't have a left arm. I liked having a left arm. I want that shit back.

InuYasha that asshole cut it off and sealed it in the black pearl thing that contained father's grave. Haha, father is quite the little prankster huh? The bastard. He can rot in hell.

Usually I wouldn't give a damn about the shikkon jewel, but I may need it to attach a replacement arm. And that is pissing me off even more. I'm Sesshoumaru, full blooded demon lord. I don't need some stupid jewel. But I don't have a left arm.

That's some bullshit.

So, yeah, I'm just angry with the world, but of course I don't show it.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, are you upset?" Rin asked out of the blue. Can this girl read minds? I pretend not to hear her because I'm not in the mood for conversation. Then Jaken opens his mouth.

"What makes you think that Lord Sesshoumaru is upset?" He asks.

"I don't know. He just seems upset. Can't you tell?"

"You can't read Lord Sesshoumaru's thoughts and actions."

Jaken, you would think that with your recent epic failure, you'd be much quieter.

"I didn't say I could," Rin protested. "I just asked Lord Sesshy if he was upset."

"She wasn't talking to you Jaken," I interrupt. Why is everyone suddenly calling me Lord Sesshy? Is there some joke that I don't know about? Because if I don't laugh, some ass will be whooped.

"Are you angry with me?" she asked. Nah, I couldn't be angry with you. She looked down, as if in shame. "Because what had happened was I sassed Jaken. So I went to get some flowers to say sorry. Then I got lost and hurt myself. I'm sorry."

If Jaken has a soul, then he will be in tears. I know he's a bitch, so I have to turn around to see the expression. He looked like he was holding back tears. What did she sass Jaken about? It's not a problem to sass Jaken.

"It's not a problem to sass Jaken," I say. Sass him. Sass him up. Make that mutherf*cker cry. "Jaken, you should apologize."

He paused, and sniffles, "Sorry Rin," he mumbles.

On your knees bitch. "Formally," I command.

So he gets on his knees and does all the formal apologizing shit. So I'm ready to lay this incident to rest. It's over and done with, and I want to move on and fix my damn arm.


	9. That Jewel is a Waste of Time

So we pass by some mountainous terrain and we're pretty cool. It's pretty calm and peaceful and a serene Japanese mountain scene, but I feel that something bad is about to happen. Actually I know something bad is about to happen because I can smell musty demon stank. I stop walking and turn around to sniff the air. I notice Rin sniffing the air too. That's so f*cking adorable.

Jaken asks, "Lord Sesshoumaru? What do you smell?"

"Here it comes," I say.

A giant ogre demon thing literally jumps down from the sky. How the hell it did that, I will never know, nor will I question. I'm just gonna kick its ass.

"You! Aren't you Sesshoumaru? Son of the Great Dog Demon?" The Ogre thing demanded.

Time to release any anger I have stored up. I mean, I am about to kick some ass. "Who wants to know?"

"Answer my question!"

This bastard thinks he can push me around. This asshole is just going down. Without even entertaining his question, I use my razor whip things to slice off his head. He didn't even see it coming. That's how I like to kill 'em. With finesse. Out of his head popped out a shard of the Shikkon jewel. I looked at Jaken, and he picked it up and wiped it off.

"Pitiful minor demons. They think simply because they have some jewel, rumored to increase their power, they can take on the powerful demons such as me." I turned around and kept walking.

Jaken kissed my ass with his usual praise, but Rin kept quiet. Finally she asked me, "Lord Sesshoumaru? Why's that jewel thing so important?"

Silly Rin, it's not important. "It isn't important. Most demons delude themselves. Sure, it can give you power, but why sap power from a jewel?"

She nodded. "You're really strong Lord Sesshoumaru, so you don't need anything like that."

You're damn right I don't. Using a stupid gem to increase my power my ass. That's bullshit. And this isn't cockiness, it's truth.

"But why come the jewel increases demon's powers?" she continued.

"It's a long story," I replied.

"Oh. Okay," she replied. She didn't say anything after that. She's such a good girl. Not bothering the crap out of me. Jaken seemed to get a little jealous, but said nothing.


	10. Go to Hell, Literally

So we're heading to this village right now. There's this guy who owes me money that lives there. I don't necessarily need the money; it's just the fact that he owes me money. It's the principal. When we reach the village, I give Rin some money, and tell her to spend it however she wants. I tell Jaken to follow her and keep a close eye on her. I make sure to give Jaken the most evil look I have in my arsenal, but I'm sure he'll still screw something up.

I go on my own to visit the guy. He is a demon too; we went to university together, a long time ago. He owes me money because I helped him out a couple of times. And the bastard still hasn't paid me back. When I reach his house, I can tell this bastard is rich. He's doing nothing to hide it. In fact, he's doing everything he can to show that he's wealthy. I mean, he has a great deal of land, and wonderful gardens in his front yard. There's gold plating on his doors. Why do that? That's just some f*cking arrogance now.

I walk right in, because the guys he pays to guard the doors flee at the sight of me. I find the guy sitting in his bedroom, surrounded by women. He looks at me, and I look at him. He stops fondling his women and just stares. I break the silence, "You owe me money."

"Sesshoumaru? Is that you? Remember me? I'm your old pal Yoh!"

Of course I remember you dipsh*t! How else would I remember that you owe me money? He's going to try to get out of it. "I remember that you owe me money."

"Oh wow! Long time no see Sesshoumaru! Long time no see. Sit down! Let's catch up. Meet some of the ladies!"

Is this mutherf*cker ignoring everything I say? I ready me razor whip things in order to chop his head clean off, but he screams like a bitch. I mean, like a real bitch.

"NOOOOO! Don't hurt me! NOOOOOOO!" I think this bitch is about to cry. Why was I his friend? I'm about to kill him anyway when he gets on his knees. "Take anything but the money Lord Sesshoumaru! Please!"

I laugh at him on the inside for three reasons.  
>1. I'm still going to kill him.<br>2. He's making a fool of himself in front of his women.  
>3. He just looks stupid. He's pitiful. And I'm going to take the money.<p>

So yeah, his head was about to come clean off when he says, "Wait! Please! I can give you something else! Like something you really want!" He glances at my missing arm. "You want another arm?"

This asshole is playing with my f*cking emotions. He thinks this is cute. I'm going to kill him and then he can see how cute that is. That will be fantastically f*cking cute.

"I'm serious!" He whines. "Don't! Don't kill me!"

"What do you mean?" I ask him, simply to humor him.

"DON'T KILL ME!" He begs.

I lower my hand. "What do you mean?" I give him an intense stare.

"Okay, so I've got inside information on stuff."

This guy is full of shit. Like overflowing. If he had a cup of shit, it would runneth over like the Nile River. So whatever, I prepare to chop his head off and he screams, "Bakusaiga! That's the sword you're aiming for! That will give you your arm back! But you can't get the sword until you get more compassionate towards humans. You have to understand the pain of losing someone."

This guy is a weird ass mutherf*cker. Really. But he's actually saying some useful shit.

"So you're saying that if I get close to a human and kill it, I can get my arm back? How?"

"This guy will forge a sword for you. It'll be stronger than the sword you have now. Stronger than your brother's sword! All you have to do is learn to be compassionate. It'll save you a whole bunch of adventuring. Really!"

I think I may listen to this mutherf*cker. May…

"How do you know?" I ask.

"I swear! I swear! Leave me be! All you have to do is go to hell!"

"What?" Did he really just say—?

"Literally! Go to hell! Ask your mom! I'm a seer, an oracle if you will. That's how I make my money. People pay me to—"

"Does it look like I care how you make money?" I don't have time for his f*cking life story, so I leave. "Clean yourself up," I tell him.

He nods, and I laugh at his ass in my mind as I leave.


	11. Fan Lady Joins the Brawl

So the obvious choice would be Rin, because I've already grown fond of her somehow. But it pains my heart to even imagine something bad happening to Rin. I know that's weird, but I'll address that later. Right now I need to find a human to grow fond of and let it die somehow, experience loss, then get over myself and go on about my f*cking business. As I glance around this quaint little village, I see nothing of particular interest, so I decide to collect Rin and travel to the next village. I'm thinking that finding a little girl and a demon should not be hard, but apparently, the world has something against me. F*ck the world, and this millennium. So I just walk around looking, but I cannot find this girl. And I start to wonder if I lost her again.

Why does she do this to me?

I get real upset with myself for feeling this way about a human. Dammit dad, you just had to f*ck me up, over, and around the corner. Eventually I just give up. They'll find me eventually. If not, oh we'll; I've got places to be. I need to think about this.

So I go off into the woods. And lo and behold, InuYasha and his crew are there. I never get a break. I decide not to even break a sweat about them, because I don't want his sword anymore. I'm going to get a better one. So as I turn to go the other way, I see one of Naruku's minions flew by. I think her name is Kagura? It's some shit that starts with a K. If I follow her, then maybe I can find Naraku and kick his ass. Yes. Awesome.

But I guess InuYasha thought that too, because his bitch jumps on his back (making InuYasha do all the work as usual) and they follow Kagura. Then the boomerang girl and the monk jump on the cat and follow him. I noticed they had a little fox demon with them too. Is that new or have they always had that mutherf*cker?

Anyway, I follow Kagura as well, and the bitch probably knows InuYasha is stalking her, because the bitch keeps toying with him. She's swerving around trees and just taking the scenic way around Japan. InuYasha got angry and screamed, "Wind scar!" which gave the bitch ample time to dodge the attack. I almost yell out, "JACKASS!" but I keep it to myself. When it comes to InuYasha, I always want to just speak my mind. But I won't. I'm reserved. Stoic.

Kagura does some crazy attack with a wind fan, and InuYasha gets hit (probably because she didn't yell out the name), which sends his bitch flying off his back. While _all_ of them divert their attention toward her, I keep following Kagura the Fan Lady. They really should rethink their whole strategy. Honestly. InuYasha could have saved her, and the rest could've followed fan lady. It kills me sometimes how dumb they are. Idiots.

Fan Lady laughs, obviously unaware to me (those idiots distracted her), and makes some sort of magical call to her master. "Lord Naraku, I've taken care of InuYasha for the moment."

"Good," replied the bastard. "But did you do what I asked you to do?"

"Um…" She hesitated. "I couldn't find the man you were looking for. He must have went into hiding because he knew—

"You idiot! He is the Seer of Time! He is the richest man in the village!"

That deuchebag?

Naraku rants on about how dumb she is, and how she can't do anything right, and that if she wants her heart back she'd better do this and that… etc. So this bitch is being blackmailed by this bastard. I sort of feel sympathy for her. Why? Because caring for mortals, aka Rin, will do that to you, that's why.

When she hangs up, she curses up a storm. Then she used her wind fans to blow away some trees. She starts mumbling something about how she'll never get her heart back and how she and her older sister are doomed and whatnot. I think she cried for a little bit. Then she wiped her face, got herself together, and went on about her business. I followed her to a clearing in the woods, where the energy felt really weird. She walked up to some sort of energy field and touched it.

It opened up to reveal one of Naraku's evil lairs of evil or whatever he called that bullshit. I snuck in through the opening, and followed Kagura and into the lair. It looked weird because there was purple mist everywhere. This mutherf*cker is disgusting. Then he spoke.

"Kagura! You dumb whore! You let a fly in."

Did this asshole call me, Lord Sesshoumaru, a fly? Okay, we're going to fight. He materialized and became some sort of tangled tentacle creature that attacked me. Kagura moved to the side and watched. She seemed to be rooting for me. Anyway, I jumped and slashed and what not, but everytime I cut off a tentacle, it grew back. So I aimed for the main body. Unfortunately, there was a shield around it. That pissed me off. I think that pissed off Kagura as well. How could I beat him now? All I needed was a strategy…

So I circle around him, trying to find a weak spot. And there was a shikkon jewel in the small of his back. But how do I break though his shield? On an instinct, I whipped out my sword. When in doubt, whip it out, my Father used to say. But that was in a different context.

I jumped and aimed for the small of his back, and the sword actually pierced through and broke the crystal and he disintegrated. Take that bitch.

"Congrats, you've only restarted his regeneration process," Fan girl said.

Bullshit. "Regeneration?" I ask.

"He keeps reincarnating and regenerating and he won't stop."

"I see." So there is no way to kill this asshole? Is that what she's saying? "So there is no way to kill him?"

"There is, but I'm not sure of it. He didn't tell me because he fears I'll betray him."

Okay, so _is_ she his bitch, or _is she not_ his bitch? "Are you on his side?"

She shook her head. "No, he just has my heart, and I kind of need it back."

Okay, how the f*ck do you get your heart stolen in the first place, but okay. "So you think he will actually give it to you?"

"No. I've been trying to steal it back, but…"

Wow. She's in a predicament. Well, it's not my problem. I'm about to leave, but she says, "Perhaps we can work out a deal. If I help you kill Naraku, will you help me get my heart back?"

I don't really trust this bitch, but she seemed sincere enough, so I say, "Deal."


	12. Fortunes: Rin

So Lord Sesshoumaru gave me some yen, and told me to go have fun. Basically it was bonding time with Jaken. I don't know why Jaken didn't like me, but that was all about to change. I wanted to be his friend.

"Jaken?" I call.

"Yes Rin?" he answers.

"What do you want to do?"

He pauses. Then he says, "I want to eat some ramen and find a brothel."

"What's a brothel?" I asked. I think I've heard that term before.

"That was sarcasm."

"Sarcasm?" I think I've heard that term before.

"Never mind. I'm your baby sitter. Don't worry about me. Just do whatever."

I nod. First things first. Let's go eat some ramen. So Jaken follows me around town, and I ask some nice guy where the ramen shop is. He says he'll lead the way. I follow him and Jaken follows me. He takes me to this place that doesn't really look like a ramen shop. Jaken pulls me away and starts yelling at the guy.

"You damn dirty pervert! Why are you leading this sweet innocent girl to a brothel?" Jaken yells. "Why my master Lord Sesshoumaru would—" The guy kicks Jaken in the stomache. This guy isn't nice. So I run off. Why do I attract danger? I always do! My parents were killed, wolves killed me, I mean seriously! Is there something wrong with me? I sit down near a tree, on some soft grass. I laid back and stared at the sky. I liked to think. I always asked questions. At first, when I lived in that village, after my parents died, I thought and never talked because I always kept it in my mind. But with Lord Sesshoumaru, I can ask him anything and he'll respond. Lord Sesshy is so nice because he keeps me around even though I'm annoying.

Sometimes I wished I could be more helpful, like find a jewel shard or something. Or maybe use some kind of magic arrow like Arrow Girl. Or be more like Boomerang Girl with her boomerang and giant kitty kat. But I'm not. I'm Rin. Rin the human girl. Rin the Human Girl who can do nothing right.

I sighed. For a while I stared at the sky. The clouds were wonderful. Then I got up because I was getting hungry. I had lost Jaken, so I had to find him. I really didn't know where he was, but my best bet was the ramen shop. So I managed to find one myself. I ordered the biggest bowl of ramen they had, because I had plenty of money. Halfway through eating it, I realized I couldn't finish it. But I didn't want to waste Lord Sesshy's money, so I gave it to some poor boy I saw on the street.

So now my task was to find Jaken. I tried to look as unnoticeable as possible as I wandered around the village. For the most part I was unnoticeable. But as I walked by one building with a tent, someone noticed me.

"Hey little girl! Wanna know your fortune?" some lady called.

How could she picked me out of that whole crowd? I was curious so I wandered toward her.

"Oh child, you've got something special in you," the woman said. "Something very special!"

I don't really know about this lady. But she seemed wise. She seemed… different. I followed her inside this little tent. Inside were all kinds of seals and talismans and good luck charms. It was really weird. She drew something on some paper. "I could tell you your fortune for a little bit of money."

I give her some money. The lady shuffles some cards and touches some seals and does a whole bunch of weird Japanese fortune teller lady stuff. She finally says, "Child, you've got special things going on for you."

Is she a fake?

Then she says, "You will give birth to the strongest hanyou since InuYasha. But that road will ultimately cause you great pain, as you and your child will be shunned from both worlds. Think hard about this when the moment of truth presents itself. Are you ready to birth fate's reject, the child who can exist in two times at once?"

Okay then…? What does that mean?

The lady continues, "You're in love as well."

What the hell? "What the hell?" I ask.

"That's all I can say." The lady stands up, and laughs. "Good luck child." Then she walks out of the tent. I follow her, but she disappeared. What was all that about? I look around, but she literally disappeared into thin air. I felt really weird, like that woman had some sort of strange power. But I shook that off. I had better things to do. I had to find Jaken, or else he'd get in trouble.


	13. Fortunes: Jaken

Babysitting again? Lord Sesshoumaru… Arrg! I hate how he makes me care for Rin, but I swore my loyalty to him.

"Jaken?" Rin calls.

"Yes Rin?" I answer.

"What do you want to do?"

Why is she always trying to be nice? Why is she always being sweet? Why? She has something planned. I'll beat her to it. So just out of spite, I sarcastically say, "I want to eat some ramen and find a brothel."

"What's a brothel?"

Ha! I beat her at her own game. But then I realize she might snitch to Lord Sesshoumaru. "That was sarcasm," I say.

"Sarcasm?"

This girl is dumb. "Never mind. I'm your baby sitter. Don't worry about me. Just do whatever."

She nods, and begins to roam around town. I take my eyes off of her for a second because I notice some weird looking fortune teller lady. Then I turn to see Rin running off somewhere. I follow her and realize that she's following some weird man. And he's leading her to a… brothel? What? Why? I pull Rin aside and yelled, "You damn dirty pervert! Why are you leading this sweet innocent girl to a brothel? Why my master Lord Sesshoumaru would—" But the guy cuts me off by epic kicking me in the stomach. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Rin run. So this was her plan all along?

I grab my stomach and wince in pain. The guy laughed, saying, "You whine like a little bitch. Lord Naraku is going to be upset that I didn't get the mortal girl. You really are a pest." Pest? Bitch! So yeah, I get angry, and set him on fire with my two headed rod. He stands there and takes it. Oh shit, I'm in trouble. This guy must have a jewel shard or something. He tries to stomp on me, but I dodge out of the way.

Here's where I review my options.  
>1) I can stand and fight.<br>2) I can run.  
>3) I can have a Malibu Barbie play date with this guy.<p>

What do you think my option was?

I scoop up some sand and yell with all my heart, "You've got some dirt in your eyes, Brock!" And I chuck it at this guy as hard as I can. Without staying long enough to see if my aim was on point, I run like the bitch I know I am.

So now I realize I've lost Rin. Lord Sesshy—Sesshoumaru will kick my ass like it's a f*cking soccer ball if he finds out. But I'm not really in the mood to become the world's best demon skin ball, so I wander around looking for the girl. And she must have turned invisible because I could not find her. I'm freaking out and about to cry when I see a ramen shop. I walk toward it, because I know I said some bullshit about a ramen shop before. I ask out loud, "Has anyone seen a little girl, who is wearing a checkered kimono?"

"Yeah, she gave me some food!" this one kid said. "She just left. I mean you just missed her."

Damn my luck. I'm about to leave, but this other guy is blocking my way. "You aren't even going to say thank you?" He asks menacingly.

"Um… Thanks?" I reply.

"What does he want with this kid anyway?" Another guy asks. "If you're out to hurt little girls, then we've got a problem."

Now where the hell were you when I was fighting the pedo? Where? I run off, hoping to find Rin's trail, or scent or signal or whatever. The village is not that huge. Why can't we find each other? Perhaps Lord Sesshoumaru found her and left without me? I stop walking. Perhaps he did. I stomp my feet. If he did, I'll be so upset. As I walk aimlessly, I wander into some rich-bitch's house. This guy is doing nothing to hide the fact that he's rich. He has fricking gold plating on the door! "What kind of arrogance…" I mutter. "I should steal that door."

I approach the door and pick it up. It's heavy, so I set it down and brainstorm ideas to lift it and carry it. Then I hear some guy scream. "No! Don't take it! I'm sorry!"

I give him a what-the-hell look.

"Did Lord Sesshoumaru send you?" He asked.

I'm a good bullshitter, so I'm going to enjoy this. "Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru sent me to judge whether or not you should live."

The guy is trembling. "I'll do anything! Just don't take my money!"

It's fun to make people snivel. "Take me inside. Rub my feet. Bring in your finest women."

He nods and leads me inside. The place is nice. A tad bit arrogant, but nice. He offers me a seat on his nice futon, and rubs my feet as bitches surround me. I sort of lose track of time. "Lord Sesshoumaru is not pleased with you sir," I lie. "Since I am his supreme advisor, I will judge you—"

"Will you rate me well if I tell you your fortune?"

"I don't give a flying damn about—"

"You will become a great leader, famous for battle tactics. But the road to that is filled with changing yourself. And you fall in love."

"Yeah sure, but I don't give two shits—"

"And you will die by the hand of your lover."

"What the fuc—"

"Could you please tell Lord Sesshoumaru how wonderful I am?"

I get up and leave. Really, this is dumb. "By the way, you fail."

"No!" He screams.

He believes me? Can't this fool tell the future? I ask that. "Can't you tell the future?"

"Not my own! Not what I want! Just the path the fates choose."

I give up.

"Good bye." I leave. That bastard must be crazy, telling me this ol' bullshit. I've got better things to do. I've got to find Rin.

So I'm just walking up and down, and finally I see Rin, walking out of a tent. I freaking hug the little bitch, because now Lord Sesshy won't kill me. I mean Lord Sesshoumaru. Dammit, this girl's got me saying Lord Sesshy.

"Rin, are you okay?" I ask, near tears.

She brushes off her kimono. "Yes. I suppose…" She replies. But she seems worried. Like something bad just happened. Like there's something on her mind. I hope nothing happened. She _did_ just emerge from a giant tent. But if something happened, wouldn't she be crying?

"Are you sure you're alright?"

She took a deep breath then sighed. "Can I tell you something important? I think that lady just did something really weird to me."

Oh shit… How do I explain this to Lord Sesshoumaru? "Meaning?" I ask.

"She told me my fortune. She said—"

I let out a sigh of relief and ignore her. As long as nothing bad happened to the girl, I'm okay. She's still talking. I tune in.

"So I'm so sorry that we got separated Jaken. I really am. I can't do anything right."

I nod. "You sure can't. But it's okay. That's why I'm here."

She hugs me. I stand there and accept it. Then she starts crying. Why? "Why are you crying Rin?" Did I feel relief too early? Dammit, I should have paid attention to what she had said. "It's alright," I console.

"What kind of fortune is that?" she asks. "Is that a curse or a blessing?"

What the f*ck is she talking about? "Both?" I suggest.

"That's exactly what she said. So I'm cursed and blessed?"

"Um… No. You're just…" Bullshit powers, ACTIVATE. "Rin, you are a smart, beautiful girl who shouldn't have to worry about weird ladies."

She nods. I continue. "So let's put this little incident out of our minds. You know, we can just forget about it. Let's not even tell Lord Sesshoumaru about this. In fact, he never has to know." She's nodding all the while. I push her embrace away. "Now let's go get some ramen, if you still want some."

"I already got some ramen. But we can still find a brothel—"

"That was a joke. We don't have to mention that to Lord Sesshy either…"


	14. Fortunes: Sesshy

So I'm flying back to retrieve my Rin and Jaken, and I notice InuYasha and his crew are still just in the woods. I guess they gave up on following that bitch. Kagura. Her name is Kagura. I may have stopped by, just to ask them if they knew anything about Naraku, but I realize it's getting late, and I needed to make sure Rin was okay.

I'm still freaking out about why I'm so fond of her, but I can worry about that later. I hate to procrastinate, but the way I see it… which is more important: Some weird ass mutherf*cker f*cking up your lands, or a human girl? Yeah. Yeah. The mutherf*cker. I pass by the house of that seer of time duechbag friend of mine, and he comes outside and bows before my presence. Yes. Respect, just the way I like it. With a side of fear.

"Lord! Mi'lord!" He snivels. Why do I get a sick kick out of sniveling fools? Maybe it's a demon thing. "Your servant, the green skinneded youkai came by and deemed me unworthy—"

What? Jaken? He came by? Did he or did he not have Rin with him? I cut him off, "Was there a human girl with him?"

"Well no. He stopped by and…"

Jaken will pay. I need to find a safe place for Rin. I feel like walking away from this guy, but I probably should ask him about Naraku. I tune in to what he's saying.

"…So I give my deepest apologies. Whatever you want, I will give to you, except my money. Please Mi'lord."

"Do you someone by the name of Naraku?"

"Oh yes, he sent word that he'd send someone to come to see me today, but he didn't."

"Tell me about him."

"Naraku? He has several incarnations, and he plans to use the power of the shikkon jewel to increase his power and become the strongest demon—"

Yeah, yeah, yeah, how do I kill him? "What are his weaknesses?"

The deuchebag thinks. "The one who is destined to kill him is your brother and his… mate? Yeah, his mate. The one with the arrows. But your son will rise to greater heights than InuYasha—"

Did I ask about my posterity or my enemies? This bitch here… Okay, calm down. "I asked, how do I kill Naraku?"

He snivels more. "You can't. InuYasha and Arrow Girl are destined to kill him! Your fate is intertwined with theirs and Kikiyou, and the monk and the boomerang one and her brother. You grow fond of the brother of the boomerang girl—"

So now he's insulting me. He's saying I'll like humans, and male ones at that? Is he calling me gay? I'll kill this mutherf*cker.

"Don't kill me!" He whines.

I give up. It's nearing sundown anyway. I'm leaving. "I'll spare you for another day." I leave him. I fly towards the village and find Rin and Jaken laying on a field of flowers near the town's outskirts. I let out a sigh of relief at the sound of Rin's laughter. I fly down to meet them. "Lord Sesshoumaru!" She calls out as she runs to meet me. Obviously Jaken was boring her. I'll be upset with that bitch later. As long as Rin is fine.

"Did you fare well?" I ask, trying not to be too interested.

"Yes," she replied a little nervously. She's lying.

"I don't think you are telling the truth."

She gasps a little, but says nothing. I give Jaken a look that means, _I know what you've been doing, and you're lucky to be breathing._ Jaken gasps a little as well, and holds his head in shame. So now that I've upset them both, I begin to walk away, and they follow me. Then I realize that I have no idea where I put that damn dragon. "Ah-un," I call. It magically swoops down from the heavens. Rin instinctily climbs on it, and we go.


	15. My Idiot Brother Joins the Brawl

We haven't gone far when Rin calls my name.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" she calls.

I don't turn around, because I know once I look at her, I'll forgive her of everything, and all I'll want is to make her smile. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

For what? Why is she sorry? Is she playing mind-games and sh*t now?

"I'm sorry for being a nuisance. I know I am."

She _is_ a nuisance, but the kind of nuisance that you miss when it's gone. I turn around, which is a huge mistake, because she looks so f*cking adorable just riding on that dragon. I blame this on my dad. "You are a nuisance."

She lowers her head. I stare straight ahead again. It hurt to say that. Did that count as loss? Dammit! So I can't even think straight anymore. I need to relax. Mayber there's a hot spring nearby. Humans love hot springs. I sniff the air for one. Yup. It's near the area InuYasha and his friends are. So I lead them there. Once we're near the hot springs I say, "Go to the hot springs." I look at Rin, and she obeys. Once she's out of earshot, I ask Jaken, "Why did you go to a seer?"

"It was an accident. I stumbled onto his property," he replies.

"How?"

"Um…" Jaken pauses. I know not to believe a word he says, because he can bullshit very well when push comes to shove. I just shake my head, "Never mind." I sit back and think about a way to kill Naraku. I'm tired of all this running around to kill one cheeky bastard. But if InuYasha and Arrow Girl are the ones destined to kill this mutherf*cker, then I'm going to be running on for a lot longer, because they're dumb as hell and useless. So my best bet is to partner up and try to cut this as short as possible. Maybe I'll pay them a visit. They're not too far from me.

I stand up to go, and although I'll regret this I say, "Watch Rin." Now of course I don't mean peep in on the poor girl, so I make that clear, "Don't harass her. Keep her safe."

I walk toward InuYasha's camp, and it's just him, monk and fox demon kid. I'm guessing the girls went to the springs. As long as they don't bother Rin I'm fine. "InuYasha," I say. Immediately he draws his sword and swings at me. He's a terrible swordsman, and I try to inform him of that every chance I get.

"InuYasha, put that sword away before you hurt yourself."

"You want me to cut off your right arm?"

Bitch, I came here to work with you. I'll f*cking kill you know. "I did not come here to fight."

"Yes you did!"

How the hell are you going to tell me why I came here? I know what I'm doing little bastard, illegitimate son of a bitch. "I've got no time for play." Good thing I can keep my thoughts to myself. "Naraku is a mutal enemy. Perhaps we can—"

He attacks me. So naturally I attack back. We fight, and I pin him to the ground. "Listen, if we work together—"

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

"That's an unnecessarily long name for a move. Just call it Soul Stealer," that aggravates me. It really does. Dumbass. I pimp-smack him with my green things, and he flies into a tree. "You really are a fool. If you had a chance for your adversaries to become allies, you would give that up because of your stupidity."

"How would you know?"

"You are in such a situation right now." Dumbass. Do we really have the same father? "Naraku is an enemy. You and—" Arrow girl's name is… Kagome? "Kagome, are destined to defeat him. Let's work together and defeat Naraku together. Perhaps we can save some time."

InuYasha smirked, "You know what I say to that?"

This bastard… There's no dealing with him.

"I say, Iron Reaver Soul Stealer—" he was cut off by a scream.

"Kagome!" he shouted.

_Rin_, I thought. And we both ran to the source of the noise.

All the girls were at the hot springs, doing girl stuff. We run in there because we heard screams. When we saw nothing wrong we let out a sigh of relief.

"Who screamed?" InuYasha asked.

"I thought I heard someone peeking in the bushes," Kagome said.

"That's it bitch? That's why you scared me with your screaming? I thought something had happened to you!"

That's right. Keep your bitch in check. Then monk guy came. "I heard screams!"

Wait, where had he been this whole time? Him and the fox? I noticed the fox in the bath too, and I didn't know what to think of that. But if the girls didn't mind, oh well. Then Monk Guy said, "Oh woah! You ladies are all naked! I am so sorry!"

Oh shit they were naked. He was looking at my Rin, nude. I'm going to kill him. Suddenly the girls all realized they were naked, because they started fussing. InuYasha drags away Monk Guy. I'm pretty sure he was in the bushes all along. I nod at Rin, then leave.

Time to be honest with myself. I do take after my father. Because I noticed that those human girls were so, f*cking hot. They were so damn curvy and their hair shimmered in the moonlight. Will Rin grow up to look like that? Damn. I look at InuYasha, and nod at him, a silent gesture that meant, _Your bitch is hot._ It could also mean, _That was some sweet ass._

InuYasha nodded back, which meant, _I know_. Or it could mean, _She's my bitch, don't touch her._ Oh well, I wasn't going to touch your bitch. I've got my own. Wait.

Backtrack.

Rin isn't my bitch.

Wait… where was Jaken?

Never mind, I've got more important things to worry about. Like how to kill that Naraku bastard. InuYasha is blushing, probably because he's rarely seen nude females. The monk is smiling. If he's happy about seeing my Rin, he's dead. I mean right now. Dead. At my feet. He's gonna die.

"Sesshoumaru," InuYasha said. "Yes."

Yes what shithead? "What do you mean?"

"Let's team up. We've almost put the jewel together. Let's team up and fight Naraku."

Yes. Now all I have to do is get a better sword and kick some ass.


	16. Should I be Embarrassed?: Rin

Oh my goodness, Lord Sesshoumaru saw me naked. I mean, he probably didn't pay attention to me with the other hot ladies around, but still! Should I be embarrassed or?

At first, when Lord Sesshy figured out I wasn't telling the whole truth—I didn't lie, just not really tell the truth—I felt terrible. Then he told me I was a nuisance, but he still stopped to take me to a hot spring. I don't know why he keeps me around, but I don't want to make him let me go. I want to stay with him. I remembered what that lady said, _You're in love._ I'm crazy. I'm a little girl. But still. What if I grow up to look like Kagome or Sango?

I met them when I walked into the hot spring and they were already there.

"Oh! I thought you were Miroku!" Sango said.

"I was about to get upset!" Kagome said.

"I hope you don't mind if I join you?" I asked.

They didn't mind, and we all took a bath together. They introduced themselves, which was nice, because I didn't have to called them arrow girl and boomerang girl. They were so nice, so I felt like I had sisters. Sango combed my hair and told me about her little brother, as Kagome told me about the Shikkon Jewel, and Naraku and Kikyou and InuYasha and everything.

"So what about you?" Kagome asked.

"Me?"

"Yeah, why are you traveling with Sesshoumaru?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru," I corrected. "He bought me back to life. I was mauled by wolves."

Sango and Kagome hugged me and told me how sorry they were. I ended up telling them my life story. They listened and offered encouragement. Sango smiled, "When I first learned you were traveling with Sesshoumaru, I didn't know what to think. I heard that Sesshoumaru doesn't like humans."

"He made a special exception for me, but I don't know why." I answered. "I only get in the way."

Kagome said, "You could stay with Lady Kaede. She's a nice old woman who would take care of you."

But I don't want to be away from him. I couldn't reply. Luckily, a cute little fox demon jumped in, distracting them. "Shippo!" they yelled. He was nice and sweet, so he was kinda like a brother. And we splashed around. Then he asked me, "So, are you Sesshoumaru's mate or wench or whore or what?"

Kagome reprimanded Shippo, but it was okay, because I didn't understand the question. "What did he mean?"

Sango told me not to worry about it. So I didn't. I hope Sesshoumaru thought of me like a friend or a sister or something. Then we heard some rustling in the bushes. Kagome screamed. I wanted to check it out, but Sango told me to hide behind her. I did. Shippo put on a brave face and challenged the bushes, but seemed happy when it didn't reply. Then InuYasha appeared, which was embarrassing enough without Lord Sesshy appearing. And he stared for a good moment. I'm not sure if he takes in that kind of stuff but still. Then they walked away, like that was normal. I'm so embarrassed… He nodded at me. What did that mean? I sink my head under the water. Sango tells me that boys will use any excuse to peep.

We get out of the water and put on our clothes and relax for a while.


End file.
